Visitas Nocturnas
by Edeiel
Summary: SLASH-Mi primer fic de Batman. Espero que os guste. ¡¡Dejadme reviews!


Visitas nocturnas  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
(Antes de nada: yo sólo sé de Batman lo que he visto en las pelis y lo que he leído en unos cuantos cómics, más lo que he investigado (poco profundamente, debo reconocer, lo justo para saber qué carajo había pasado con Robin que había pasado a ser Nightwing, pero Robin seguía ahí, siniestramente idéntico a Dick…) por internet. Este fic se me ocurrió en un momento de paranoia con un portátil en mis rodillas mientras veía Batman Forever (no es mi preferida, pero para ponerte con el ordenador mientras la ves, no está mal, no hay que pensar demasiado…))  
  
Cayó exhausto en su butaca frente al escritorio. Apoyó un codo en el escritorio y enterró la cara en la mano. Suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento, normalmente cómodo, intolerable en ese momento. Estaba cansado, agotado, tanto física como mentalmente minado, la presión le sobrepasaba. Eran demasiados años de ser el protector de los desagradecidos habitantes de Gotham, que más que intentar solventar sus problemas, parecían querer provocarle más quebraderos de cabeza. Como si no tuviera suficientes. Como si los problemas que le daban sus empresas, sus enemigos y la cargante prensa sensacionalista fueran pocos, encima tenía que cuidar de un crío que quería ser héroe. Tim Drake. Un chiquillo, un metro y medio, un mocoso comparado con… Agitó la cabeza. Tenía que dejarlo de una maldita vez. La capa y sus recuerdos. No podía seguir así. Quería dedicarse a sí mismo por un tiempo, olvidarse de cazar roedores por las noches y presumir un poco de su poder y riqueza. Pero no podía. Algo se lo impedía, como una tajante señal de prohibido que luego daba paso a una de camino cortado. Por ese lado no llegaría a nada. Y con el traje de murciélgo gigante… a la tumba, si seguía siendo tan temerario. Echó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. Un suave sonido le despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Había sido leve, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que lo leve acaba por convertirse en fatal. No se movió, pero su oído registraba cada susurro del viento, cada roce de las hojas en la ventana, intentando averiguar si lo que había oído había era fruto de su imaginación.  
  
-¿Pensando, Bruce? - es voz… Rió entre dientes.  
  
-¿Tengo algo más interesante que hacer a estas horas?  
  
-Recibir a tus visitas, por ejemplo - un salto y Nightwing se situó a su lado - Pareces preocupado.  
  
-Cuándo no lo estoy… - se encogió de hombros y cruzó los dedos de las manos sobre su vientre - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Dick?  
  
-No sé… el paisaje… la comida de Alfred… la nostalgia… tú… Me preocupa tu actitud, Wayne, en una de estas conseguirás que te maten.  
  
-Bueno, sería un buen final para el Caballero de la Noche ¿no crees? - Nightwing le agarró rápidamente del cuello de la camisa.  
  
-Ni en broma se te ocurra decir eso, Bruce, soy capaz de ir hasta el más allá y traerte al "más acá" a ostias ¿lo tienes claro? - Wayne rió amargamente.  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, por ahora no tengo intención de dejar el gremio de los hombres VIVOS más deseados de América para pasar al de hombres MUERTOS que fueron deseados… - soltó su mano -… aún no… - suspiró.  
  
-¿Entonces qué coño te lleva a ser tan irresponsable?  
  
-No lo sé - se levantó de la butaca y se asomó a la ventana, ambas manos apoyadas en el antepecho, respirando la húmeda brisa nocturna. Dick suspiró exasperado.  
  
-Cambiando de tema… ¿qué tal lleva Tim su entrenamiento?  
  
-No me hables de Tim.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque es peor que tú… - Dick rió - Me hace sentir viejo… - silbó entre dientes y se acercó a él.  
  
-Digamos que eso no es demasiado difícil - rió mientras Bruce le lanzaba la manaza a la cabeza para zurrarle - ¿Ves? - siguió riendo alegremente. Se quitó el antifaz para secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Suspiró y volvió a acercarse a Bruce. Esta vez puso su mano izquierda sobre la de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro - Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, olvídalo hasta mañana o pasado. No he venido desde Blüdhaven para oírte divagar… - con su mano derecha acarició su vientre con suavidad - Vamos… - le apartó de la ventana y, sigilosamente, le llevó hasta el dormitorio de Bruce. Sonrió al ver la vasta sobriedad de la habitación - Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí, pero veo que sigues con tu manía de "nada que no sea arte" pegado a las paredes… - Bruce sonrió.  
  
-No esperarás que ponga pósters de mujeres desnudas…  
  
-Ni loco… pero uno mío… - rieron. Dick rodeó el cuello de Bruce con sus brazos - Eres demasiado tradicional.  
  
-Demasiado viejo, querrás decir…  
  
-Eso lo comprobaré ahora mismo… - besó a su mentor con pasión contenida, primero recorriendo con su lengua los labios de Bruce y después introduciéndola en su boca, en busca de la del otro hombre. Mientras tanto, sin perderse un solo movimiento de la lengua y los labios de Dick, llevó sus manos hasta el cierre del traje que aún se le resistía y después le tendió en la cama.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Después de todo, sigues en forma, Wayne - suspiró Dick sobre el pecho desnudo de Bruce.  
  
-Apenas puedo seguirte, Richard - acarició el cabello de Dick y le apretó más contra su pecho.  
  
-Me vas a exprimir si me estrujas así…  
  
-Lo siento - aflojó sus brazos - No quiero que te vayas…  
  
-Blüdhaven necesita un justiciero, Bruce…  
  
-Y yo te necesito a ti, Dick - acarició su rostro.  
  
-No puedo volver a ser Robin, lo sabes de sobra…  
  
-No lo pretendo… simplemente, dejemos que Batman y Nightwing cedan su puesto a los nuevos justicieros… ¿No crees que la prensa estará harta de tenernos todo el día en sus planchas de impresión? - Dick rió.  
  
-No negaré que en más de una ocasión he estado a punto de colgar la capa…  
  
-Tú no llevas capa…  
  
-Es una metáfora - le dio una suave patada bajo las sábanas - Pero me he asomado a la ventana y he visto toda la ciudad iluminada y enpaz, y sé que esa paz es gracias a mí y mis compañeros y es entonces cuando reconozco que no podría abandonar a esa gente que confía en mí…  
  
-Lo mismo me ha pasado a mí…pero un tiempo de paz y tranquilidad para nosotros no estaría de más… la Liga de la Justicia Internacional se las podrá apañar solita por un par de semanas… necesito cambiar las prioridades por unos días…   
  
-Bruce…  
  
-Además… estas visitas nocturnas me matan… por la mañana te marcharás y quizás en varios meses no pueda volverte a tener entre mis brazos… quiero tenerte sólo para mí, como antes… aunque sólo sean unos días…  
  
-Unas vacaciones - dijo pensativo Dick.  
  
-Sí… sólo nosotros y una playa desierta en Oceanía, o un claro en un bosque perdido de Canadá, una casita frente a un lago en Italia… cualquier sitio lejos de Gotham y Blüdhaven… - miró a Dick y éste le sonrió.  
  
-Lo pensaré - se besaron y Dick se sentó sobre Bruce. Acarició su pecho - Demuéstrame de nuevo que no eres tan viejo como te crees - Bruce sonrió e hizo que Dick acabara bajo su cuerpo - Te quiero, Bruce Wayne.  
  
-Yo tambiénte quiero, Dick Grayson - se fundieron en un apasionado beso y continuaron amándose hasta que amaneció.  
  
Fin  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Lunes, 25 de agosto de 2003  
  
Ole, mi primer fic basado en Batman **Edeiël se sonroja** Últimamente me está dando por explorar otros terrenos que no son Harry Potter (que no está mal, no quiero que se me encasille ^^) Espero que os haya gustado el fic, me he basado en lo poquito que sé sobre el asunto, prometo empezar a gastarme parte de la paga en cómics de Batman y cia… Bueno, ahora toca pensar en lo próximo… mm… ¿X-Men? ¿Sailor Moon? ¿Barrio Sésamo? XDDDD Ay… que mal estoy… Nada, lo dejo aquí, antes de llenar vuestras mentes de paranoias estúpidas de esta vieja (ya ves… como Brucey, pero sin Dick… y esto con 20… cuando tenga la edad de Wayne no quiero pensar en cómo estaré…). Un beso para todo el mundo (tanto para los que me conocéis como para los que no) y gracias por leer esto, si no lo hiciérais y dejárais vuestras opiniones en forma de reviews, no habría publicado más de un fic. Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo fic ^^ 


End file.
